


Heavenly Lovemaking

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Biblically Accurate Angels, Bizzare Sex, Excessive Volumes of Come, Heaven, Implied/Referenced Character Death, More Weird Then Sexy, Other, Unconventional Penetration, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: Death isn't that bad when what awaits you on the other side is the beautiful fields of Heaven and a nice angelic partner.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Heavenly Lovemaking

Darkness surrounded Miles. He knew his eyes were opened, yet they might as well not have been. There was nothing around him. He felt completely weightless, as if he was floating in water without the pressure of a liquid around him. He didn't feel scared. It was as if he knew there was no reason to feel scared. There was a certain comfort in the darkness. But there was something gnawing at the back of his mind. Why was he here in the first place? Was he dreaming? He couldn't be, his dreams were usually more interesting than this.

He didn't know how long he thought about those questions. Time was clearly meaningless in a space like this. But, eventually, something clicked for Miles. 

"Oh. I am dead." He said outloud, his words reverberating out into an echo (Miles didn't even stop to think how he could speak when there didn't seem to be air around him).

Such a revelation should've been shocking, but instead it was almost calming. He remembered his death. Laying in bed, surrounded by his friends and family, closing his eyes one last time and letting out a final breath as old age took him. He wagered he lived a good life. This was certainly not the afterlife he was expecting. It was dreadfully boring.

Just as he thought that, a point of light appeared far away from him. He stared quizzically at it for a moment. The old adage about reaching out to the light passed through his mind, and he extended a hand towards it. The light grew closer and closer, slowly replacing the darkness and filling his field of vision. It was warm, and filled him with pleasant emotions. Miles' ears perked up as he heard some soft background noises. It was like a choir, but calling it just that didn't get across the ethereal beauty of it. Just hearing those angelic voices convinced Miles that he was in Heaven.

The light around him shifted. Miles idly noted that ground began forming out of the light, a beautiful field of rolling hills covered in grass. He wasn't ready when he suddenly stopped floating and instead dropped down onto said ground. He let out an undignified yelp as gravity began affecting him again. He stood up, stretching his legs out a bit before he simply picked a direction and began walking. Miles only had to walk a few yards before finding something new. 

It was a beautiful lake, its water sparkling as it reflected the ambient light which filled Heaven. Miles knelt down besides it and leaned forward to take a sip, only to stop when he saw his reflection. He died as an old, weathered man, but in the afterlife he was once again youthful. He looked more beautiful now than he ever had in life. His light brown skin had no blemishes on them, his amber eyes did not need glasses to see things clearly, and his hair was back to its sandy blonde color instead of grey. And his body, it was absolutely stunning. Lean build, with a noticeable but not extreme amount of muscles. He had always wanted a body like this, and his desires were now met.

"I see you're enjoying the view. I have to say, so am I." Someone said from behind Miles. Someone with an absolutely beautiful voice. Hearing it made him think of metaphors involving honey and silk, but none of them could describe the sheer delight of hearing that voice. Miles turned around, and found that the owner of that voice was just as stunning as it is. A literal angel stood before him. Or, rather, floated. Once again, Miles could only think of analogies that barely scratched the surface of the ethereal beauty in front of him. The angel's beauty was an androgynous one, managing to look like both the most beautiful woman and man at the same time. Pure, pale skin which glowed with a soft light. And, of course, wings and a halo to complete the look.

"What is it Miles? Cat got your tongue?" They asked, a small giggle escaping their mouth. Miles sputtered and blushed, having not realized he was staring. "Umm, sorry. I've just never seen someone as beautiful as you are." He said. The angel giggled again and floated closer to him. His blush grew more pronounced and his breathing became heavier. "I see that you're still the complimental type. Good, that was one of your best qualities in life." They said as they began to slowly circle around Miles.

"Now, I believe it would be only polite to introduce myself." They said, stopping in front of Miles. "My name is Aliya. I am your guardian angel. I've had the privilege of overseeing your life since you were but a child, and I must say that I am very proud of you." 

"Oh. I guess that explains how you know my name already. And, thank you. I'm sure you've helped me countless times during my life." He said, a smile on his face. 

Aliya giggled again, leaning forward until their face was almost touching Miles'. Their eyes were even more stunning up-close, like two perfect diamonds. "Oh, you don't have any idea hun. It wasn't a countless number of times, but the number was certainly over two digits." They said, ruffling Miles' hair.

Saying that Miles was "embarrassed" didn't even begin to describe his current mood. He covered his face in his hands to hide the deep red blush which covered his entire face. "W-well, I... I'm s-sure there must be some way to... repay you."

He couldn't see Aliya's face, but the smile on their face could still be felt. He felt a hand on his shoulder, warm and soft. He took his hands off his face and looked behind him, seeing Aliya press their body against his back. "Well, there is one way. I hope you aren't opposed to committing some... sinful acts." They said, voice dropping to a low whisper. Miles couldn't stop his body's reaction, and soon he was pitching a very obvious tent. "I... I would... enjoy that."

Aliya smiled and kissed him on the cheek, making Miles let out a small moan. "I should warn you, mating with an angel is a strange experience. Do you think you're ready?" They asked. Miles was a little worried, but he was even more excited. "I... yes. I am."

"As you wish. We can stop whenever you want, you just have to say so." Aliya said as they wrapped their arms around Miles' chest. His clothes seemed to dissolve with the angel's touch, leaving him naked. The warm air of Heaven surrounded him, and Aliya's even warmer body pressed against his bare back. 

The angel began to glow brighter and brighter. Their light washed over Miles and filled him with a sense of calm and pleasure. He closed his eyes and leaned back, letting his weight rest on Aliya. His body began to hover over the ground, held up by the angel. He felt the sensation on his chest change, from soft skin to something more... fluffy. Like feathers. It still felt pleasant, but the shift was sudden and unexplained. He knew Aliya had wings, but couldn't figure out why they'd wish to hold them up with them. 

He opened his eyes and looked down, and sure enough there was a pair of large, white wings draped over his chest. But there was also further down, holding his legs from under the knee, spreading them wide. He remembered Aliya having only two wings. Were they changing shape? Well, might as well ask them. He looked over his shoulder, and immediately looked away as the blinding light that Aliya's body had become hit them. As he did that, Miles could swear that he could see a third set of wings.

"What the..." He muttered out. A thousand thoughts raced through his head all at once as he tried to puzzle together what was happening. His breathing became rapid and irregular, sweat dripping down his forehead. Confusion gripped his mind and fear gripped his soul. 

"Be not afraid." Aliya, or whatever Aliya had shifted themselves into, said. Their voice akin to a perfectly synchronized crowd. There was power behind each of those three words, a quite literally divine strength. Yet, despite that, there was a certain softness to it. Miles could feel his concerns dissipate from his psyche. His body relaxed, the tension leaving it, and he leaned even further back, practically slumping against Aliya. 

The calm which radiated off of the angel's body slowly shifted to something else. Something much more intense and carnal. Miles let out a loud moan as he felt pure arousal fill his soul. His cock stood up erect, precum already leaking out of the tip and down the shaft. He squirmed his hips and humped the air. Sounds of pleasure streamed out of his mouth. "Please, please, I need more!" He begged, grabbing onto Aliya's wings. 

Miles let out a small yelp as he felt something press against his asshole. It wasn't a defined shape, more like a heat which wished to enter him. He took a deep breath and relaxed his body. "It's ok. You can go in." He said, bracing himself. Aliya seemed to giggle at this, though it sounded more like small bells ringing.

The energy rushed inside of Miles. He let out a loud moan as he lost his anal virginity in the strangest way he could have imagined. His asshole stretched as Aliya poured more energy into it, filling him up but never getting to the point of being painful. This was the last push he needed to get over the edge. A whorish moan escaped his mouth as his entire body shook in orgasm. His balls tightened up, sending a surge of cum up his shaft, which exploded out of the tip. Huge ropes of thick, hot jizz flew out straight up into the air, splashing against his body. Some drops hit Aliya, and their form seemed to shudder. 

Miles had never came this much at once. He could practically feel his balls produce more and more cum as fast as they could to keep up with his ejaculation. Cum simply kept pouring out of his cock, the spurting ropes turning into a long, unbroken stream of semen. The energy pouring into him must have been pure pleasure. He could feel a pleasant warmth filling his guts, and he shuddered as he felt it enter his stomach. Aliya's little warning echoed in his head as the alien sensation brought him to new heights of pleasure.

The energy surged into his stomach. The cum coating his abdomen slowly poured down as his stomach swelled in size. Each drop which fell off was soon replaced by five others as jizz kept flowing out of Miles' cock. The pleasure never diminished or grew weaker, if anything it became stronger and stronger. It overwhelmed his mind, every thought he had or could've had replaced by pleasure and a desire for more of it. "Yes! More! I love you! I love you!" He screamed out.

Aliya responded to this, pouring even more energy inside of him. So much so that his body was almost lit up from the inside. He felt a heat travel up his esophagus. It was a strange sensation, even more so than the other ones that the angel introduced him to, but not necessarily a bad one. It didn't make him choke, even is his throat was visibly bulging. The heat kept climbing up and up, eventually reaching the opening of his throat. The soft light emitted by the energy illuminated his mouth.

"It's so wa-" Miles didn't get to finish his sentence as the energy rushed into his mouth. It exploded past his lips, the light blinding him. Aliya let out a loud noise, a stunning, eldritch moan. Their light shone brighter and brighter, until Miles found himself completely surrounded. Every single fiber of his being was enveloped by indescribable pleasure, his mind blanking out as pure and complete bliss overtook everything else.

The light slowly faded away, and Miles found himself sitting on the ground, Aliya next to him. He took a few deep breaths and looked over himself for a moment. He was still naked and covered in his own cum, but otherwise good. Aliya scooted closer to him, a somewhat sheepish expression on their face. "I hope I wasn't too rough with you. I don't get to let loose like that too often." They said, leaning back and laying on the grass. Miles smiled and crawled next to them. 

"Don't worry, I loved it just as much as you did. I think it's pretty obvious that I did." He said, gesturing to the layer of jizz coating most of his body. Aliya giggled and put a hand on him, the cum disappearing like his clothes did earlier. "Oh. Thanks." 

"No problem." Aliya said, wrapping their arms around Miles and pulling him into a hug. He smiled and did the same, basking in the calm they brought him. 

"You know, I think I'm going to enjoy Heaven." He said, and Aliya smiled, pulling him closer into the hug.


End file.
